


escape

by Nightmare_insomnia



Series: Renegades One-Shots [10]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/F, this is bad I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_insomnia/pseuds/Nightmare_insomnia





	escape

Nova and Danna fled from Renegades Headquarters, through the city, Nova in the lead. She knew this city like the back of her hand, having, in her rebellious teen years, snuck out of the subway tunnels almost every night to wander the empty streets.

Almost instinctively, Nova led them towards the docks, breathing hard, jealous that Danna could fly after her instead of running.

It was still early morning, the sun barely peeking above the skyscrapers. The streets were mostly empty, as Nova tried to keep to the back streets to avoid any suspicion. As they reached the docs, Danna reformed, the butterflies disappearing, taking the form of a tall girl with dark skin and sparkling eyes.

“Are you ready?” Danna asked, gesturing to the large ferry at the end of the dock, signs marking it bound south, away from the city and all that remained there. Danna started for the ticket booth, pulling some cash out of her jacket to pay for their getaway. She started for the boat, faltering when Nova didn’t follow.

“What if… what if this is a mistake? We know nothing about where we’re going, and we brought nothing with us. The word will be out soon, they’ll be looking for us. Anywhere we go, we won’t be safe.”

Danna jogged back to Nova, standing only a couple inches from her.

“It’s an adventure, Nova. A chance to start again, to have an entirely new life. To live, away from your past.”

Nova looked up at her, uncertainty still in her eyes.

“Take my hand, it’ll be alright.” Danna, laced their fingers together, gently pulling her towards the ferry.

The ferry rocked beneath them as Danna and Nova stood on the deck, hands still intertwined. As the motors started and the waves crashed against the sides, Danna led Nova to the starboard side, waving to Gatlon City. She said her goodbyes, and although it was rather cheesy, Nova found herself inclined to do the same.

“Goodbye, Gatlon,” she whispered. “Goodbye, Mom, Papá. Evie.” In her head, she listed off all the people she would miss. Ruby, Oscar, Adrian. Honey, Leroy, even Phobia and Winston. She remembered the glade in the park, where she had finally opened up to Danna. Headquarters, and her many late nights spent there, plotting to overthrow the Renegades while that voice in the back of her head pestered her, thinking over and over and over, are the Renegades really all bad? Of course, now she knew that they weren’t. They truly believed that what they were doing was right, even if they were misled. Even if their leaders couldn’t help everybody. Nova wanted to hate them, to tear down the entire organization and show the world what it truly needed, but she couldn’t, and she knew that now.

The ferry lurched under her feet, sending her tumbling into Danna, closer to the railing than she would have liked. She clung to Danna, watching the water, mesmerized at the dark waves crashing into the side. An arm wrapped around her waist, strong and steady as Nova regained her footing. Danna pulled her arm away from Nova, instead grasping her hand and pulling her towards their seats, where they began to make plans for their new lives in a new city. Nova hadn’t realised she was still gripping Danna’s hand with a hold stronger than metal until she chuckled, whispering in Nova’s ear, “you can let go now, love.”

Nova blushed, seeing that her own knuckles had turned white from the strength of her grip. However, she didn’t pull her hand away, but instead loosened her grip.

Danna yawned, settling her head on Nova’s shoulder, preparing for the long ride ahead of them. Nova slowly drifted off to sleep too, her hand still clenched in Nova’s.

Hours later, they awoke to the blaring sound of the horn, announcing their arrival. They sprang up, making their way to the exit, eyes still bleary with sleep. Nova couldn’t remember the last time she’d slept so soundly, and she suspected it was the presence of Danna that finally gave her peace.

The Renegades never did find them, not until months later when an anonymous letter reached Danna’s dad, assuring the safety of the sender, saying that they were happy and well off, signed only Greta B. and Aurora A. All was well with the former Renegades.


End file.
